familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Barton County, Missouri
Barton County is a county located in Southwest Missouri. As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the population was 12,402. Its county seat is Lamar . The county was organized in 1855 and named after U.S. Senator David Barton from Missouri. President Harry S. Truman was born in Barton County in 1884. The female bandit, Little Britches, the companion in crime of Cattle Annie, was born in Barton County in 1879. Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.59%) is land and (or 0.41%) is water. Adjacent counties *Vernon County (north) *Cedar County (northeast) *Dade County (east) *Jasper County (south) *Crawford County, Kansas (west) Major highways * Interstate 49 * U.S. Route 71 * U.S. Route 160 * Route 43 * Route 126 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 12,541 people, 4,895 households, and 3,441 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 5,409 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.93% White, 0.29% Black or African American, 0.83% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 1.44% from two or more races. 0.95% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,895 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 26.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 26.10% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 16.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,275, and the median income for a family was $35,638. Males had a median income of $25,254 versus $19,663 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,987. About 11.00% of families and 13.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.90% of those under age 18 and 16.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Cities *Golden City (884) *Lamar (4,425) *Liberal (779) *Mindenmines (409) Villages *Burgess (70) *Lamar Heights (216) *Milford (52) Unincorporated towns *Boston *Dublin *Iantha *Irwin *Kenoma *Nashville Townships Barton County is divided into fifteen townships: Education Public Schools *Liberal R-II School District - Liberal **Liberal Elementary School (PK-05) **Liberal Middle School (06-08) **Liberal High School (09-12) *Lamar R-I School District - Lamar **East Elementary School (K-02) **Lamar Elementary School (03-05) **Lamar Middle School (06-08) **Lamar High School (09-12) *Golden City R-III School District - Golden City **Golden City Elementary School (PK-06) **Golden City High School (07-12) Politics Local The Republican Party predominantly controls politics at the local level in Barton County. Republicans hold all but two of the elected positions in the county. State All of Barton County is a part of Missouri’s 126th District in the Missouri House of Representatives and is represented by Mike Kelley (R-Lamar). All of Barton County is a part of Missouri’s 28th District in the Missouri Senate and is represented by Mike Parson (R-Bolivar). Federal All of Barton County is included in Missouri's 4th Congressional District and is represented by Vicky Hartzler (R-Harrisonville) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Following redistricting, all of Barton County will be moved into the neighboring 7th Congressional District. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Barton County, Missouri References External links *http://www.bartoncounty.com/ * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Barton County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books * http://www.census.gov/ Category:Barton County, Missouri Category:Counties of Missouri Category:1855 establishments in Missouri